Rainfall, Romance, and dancing stars REVISED!
by SayamiWhiteAngel
Summary: It's a basic love story between Sesshoumaru and a woman named Mai. They dont hit it off very well in the beginning, but in the end, it'll be stronger than ever. MUCH BETTER THAN THE FIRST! Believe you me, the wording, as well as more detail has gone into
1. Default Chapter

Author's note: I do NOT own Inu Yasha. The guy who thought of it made it, trust me, I would love to own Inu Yasha, but I don't and for that I had to suck up enough pride and pencil to think up Mai. Thats my only character that I own. ( Sticks up a huge trademark sign on Mai's name)

" Rain again. When will it not rain?"

It's been four years since I've been traveling by myself. I was orphaned at the age of 3 when my parents died. I was quickly taken in by my grandmother and grandfather, but they died 3 years later. So I wandered for a while, about 6 months before I found shelter in this small villiage. For about 8 years I've been living in peace. I was quickly accepted in the beginning. But when I was about 14, the village was attacked by demons. When the demons left, everyone turned to me for blame. The reason why? I'm a demon. So I was chased out of the village and wandered for these four years. The day I left it was raining. So the rain brings back bad memories.

" Oh how I hate the rain. Just because the viliage got attacked by demons, they blame me. Hmm...I wonder who that one demon was? Maybe he saved me because he thought I was special.... bah! Get over it Mai, he felt simpathy for you. But still..."

The demon that attacked her old villiage was tall with silver hair. He had on this white outfit with red designs on it with some sort of armor around his chest. Not to mention that big fluffy thing on his shoulder. She had no idea who he was. But for some reason, when he went to her hut, he did nothing. He turned around and left her alone. She wanted to find out more about him.

" So your back Jaken. What do you have for me now?"

He turned around and glared at his servant with that empty emotionless expression on his face as usual. Jaken ran up to his master and handed him a package. He looked inside of it to see four herb leaves neatley wrapped from the nearby town that Jaken picked up that he thought would please him. Last time he brought something back, it turned out bad.

_Jaken! You idiot! I can't use that! I'll die! ( whap) Sorry me Lord!_

Oh, how he could still taste the blood in his mouth. It was painfull. But he had to think positive now, this would please him!

" Lord Sesshoumaru, those are the most rarest herbs that you could ever have. They are known to give anyone, even a demon 5 times the strength they already had. I thought you might be interested in it- not implying that you need it or anything, but if you were curious-"

" Quiet. So you said that this herb could give you 5 times the strength you already had? What do you do with it?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Jaken jolted, then looked around. Sesshoumaru, scencing that he had no idea what to do with it, kicked him in the head and walked off.

" I expect you to find someone to help you with that or else," he said. Jaken got up and looked at his master walk off from him. Before he could reply back Sesshoumaru was already gone. Jaken sighed and slapped his head, then winced.

" What am I going to do with my master? He's always that way. I wish he'd change some times." Jaken walked after Sesshoumaru, hoping he'd slow down and wait for him.

" Aah, this feels great!" Mai let out. She layed her back against the rocks in the hot springs and looked up into the night sky. After 3 days of rain, it finally stopped and the sky cleared up to reveal a beautiful view of the stars.

_When will I ever be accepted again? Not soon, but later. I dunno, I just don't want to be alone anymore._

Mai stood up and splashed hot water on her face and washed her tail in the hot water. She looked at her reflection and the stars resting besides her. Smiling, she splashed some water around and walked in circles.

Nearby, Sesshoumaru and Jaken were walking by the hot springs when they overheard her splashing water. Interested, Sesshoumaru walked over to the hot springs and seen Mai walking in circles. He walked over and stood by the shore of the hot spring she was in and watched her.

When Mai seen Sesshoumaru and Jaken standing at the shore, she froze. Sesshoumaru stared at her as she stared back. Jaken turned around and tapped his pantleg.

" Uh, Lord Sesshoumaru. I think you should turn around. Thats a nude female! Give her some privacy please! Lord Sesshoumaru? My Lord, please-"

" Shutup. Wait here." Sesshoumaru started to walk into the water. Mai came to her sences and dove under up to her neck.

Slowly, she started to back off away from him. He continued to walk over to her while she backed away. When she got to the shore, she jumped out and ran behind a rock.

Sesshoumaru walked over to where she was and stood there. Mai was staring at him with a frightend look on her face. Then, with a flash she recognized him. _He was the demon that saved me the day my old villiage was attacked!_

Instantly, she stood up and walked over to Sesshoumaru and stood in front of him. He looked down at Mai and had a flasback.

_Thats the young demon girl I sparred four years ago._ Sesshoumaru looked down at her. Mai's body was glowing in the moonlight, softly highlighting her delicate curves. He felt his face begin to heat up and his body tingling just a bit. Mai looked up at his eyes and followed his glare down to her body. That was when she realized that she was still naked.

She blushed a crimson color and grabbed her kimono. Mai quickly covered herself up, then walked back over to Sesshoumaru.

" So, you're the one that spared me four years ago. Thank you," Mai said nervously, hiding her incredibly crimson face from him.

Sesshoumaru looked at her, then walked over to Jaken. When he stood infront of Jaken, he ordered him to ask her if she knew anything about grounding up herbs and making them useful. Then Jaken ran over to Mai and asked her.

" Uh, escuse me. My master, Lord Sesshoumaru wants to know if you could make this herb useful to him. Can you?" Jaken asked. Mai looked down at him, then to Sesshoumaru. She smiled and nodded.

" When will he need me to do this?" she asked eagerly. Jaken nodded and walked over to his master.

While Jaken was over on the other side of the hot spring, Mai got dressed and stood over by some rocks. When he returned, he told her that she can do it anytime soon, and when she was done, she was to instruct him on how to take it, unless its by mouth.

She nodded and followed Jaken over to Sesshoumaru. Then they walked off. Sesshoumaru was in the front, Jaken following close behind him.

Mai was taking it easy and walking a little far from them. When Sesshoumaru and Jaken stopped, Mai stopped behind them and was wondering what was going on. She walked up to Sesshoumaru's side and looked ahead of them.

2 demons were fighting over something. Mai started to feel some sort of tingle in her that made her want to fight. She felt the rage build up in her and tried hard to stop it, but nothing worked. Sesshoumaru looked over at Mai and seen the tension building up in her.

So he jumped into the fight and killed them both. Mai was almost fully transformed before Sesshoumaru stopped her. She fell to her knees and panted. Mai never felt this way before and it scared her.

" Miss! Are you okay?" Jaken ran over to Mai's side and looked at her. She looked up at Jaken and gave him a thumbs up before she passed out. What seemed like forever, Mai finally woke up in some cave. She sat up and looked around. Beside her was a note. It was from Jaken and Sesshoumaru.

_Miss, when you wake up and read this, can you please make the herb usable for Lord Sesshoumaru. Then leave instructions for how to use it and be on your way. Thankyou! ( Jaken) P.S. If you don't know how to make it useful and we find out that you lied, then I won't spare you again. ( Sesshoumaru)_.

She looked around for the supplies that she needed for grounding the herb. It was on a stone table. Next to it was the herb, a jar and a bowl of water. She got up and walked over to the herb.

Mai took a little piece of it first and started to ground it up. Then she put it in the jar and added a little bit of water. Then she shook it up. When it settled down, Mai examined it. She noticed a black cloud at the top of the jar. She opened the top of the jar and smelled the cloud. She began to cough and gasp for air. Mai put the jar on the stone table and ran out of the cave. She breathed in the air greedily.

She can't give that herb to Sesshoumaru! He'll die! She nearly passed out and went into a coma by just breathing in a little bit of that. So she wrote down to Sesshoumaru and Jaken that the herb he got was poison and that if he used it, he'll die.

If he ate it, his throat will close and he'll suffocate so he was **_not_** to take it at all. That herb is used by demon exterminators that try to kill demons. Rub it on his skin, he'll get a deadly skin deciese and surcumb to it in 24 hours. She couldn't express it enough that he was not to use it at all, so she put it in the best words she could, got her stuff together and walked out.

Before she left, Mai placed a note on the table, telling them if they needed her for anything that she'll be in the forest by a big oak tree. Then she was off.

" Do you think she did what you wanted Lord Sesshoumaru?" Jaken asked. Sesshoumaru looked down at him, then looked ahead again. They've been walking for 2 days.

Jaken thought it was right to give her some time alone to make it. Sesshoumaru obviously didn't care so he went with what Jaken thought seemed right.

" She probibly did, and if she didn't, then she would be killed," he replied. Jaken looked up at his master with a shocked look on his face. But then again, he _is_ Sesshoumaru. When they got back to the cave, Jaken took up the note and read it.

" Lord Sesshoumaru! Lord Sesshoumaru! Look at the note!" Jaken exclaimed. Sesshoumaru took the note from him and read it. Then he kicked Jaken in the head. Jaken fell to the floor, then got back up. He looked up at Sesshoumaru's dark glare and huddled into a corner.

" So Jaken, you were trying to kill me? _Again _? Did you honestly think that I would'lve survived that whole herb? I wouldl've dropped dead! And all because of you!" Sesshoumaru yelled at Jaken. He kicked him again, then began to walked out. The note Mai left for him was sitting next to the bottle. He took it, read the note again, then walked out of the cave.


	2. Nobody

He went to the big oak tree in the forest and found Mai lying by the oak tree. Sesshoumaru walked over to her. Mai was unconsious again, and vulnerable. Sesshoumaru picked her up and walked over to a river. He submerged her head under the water for a minuet until she became consious again. Sesshoumaru brought her back over to the big oak tree again and lay her down. She looked up at him and smiled.

" So I take it you read the note?" Mai said. Sesshoumaru looked at her, then turned his attention to the demons sitting in the bushes. He set them on fire and watched them burn. Then he turned his attention back to Mai.

" Do you realize how vulnerable you made yourself in this kind of situation? Those demons were going to take atvantage of you had I not come in and intervined," Sesshoumaru said. Mai looked at the ground and fiddled with a piece of grass. Then she stood up and looked him in the eye.

" Do you realize that I saved you from dying? I had the choice to not tell you about the herb being a poison, but I was nice because I thought you had sympathy on me. But I can tell that you don't care about me anyways. So, I'll be on my way." Mai got up and walked off from his side and off into the forest. Sesshoumaru was going to attack her, but he felt that it was a waste of energy. So he walked off in another direction, leaving silence and curiosity in their minds.

" Even though I won't admit it to his face, he did save me from those demons. But he makes me sick. I wouldl've enjoyed watching him grobble at my feet begging me to save his high uptight ass." Mai mumbled to herself. She had been walking for about a day now.

She wasn't paying attention as to where she was going, because she walked into a villiage. When she realised where she was at, she bumped into someone. Startled, she looked up and seen a pair of amber eyes and silver hair. She moaned.

" Not you again, Sesshoumaru! Stop following me!" Mai yelled. It wasn't Sesshoumaru. It was his younger brother Inu Yasha. When Inu Yasha heard Mai call him Sesshoumaru, he looked down at her and deathglared her into shock.

" Do I look like Sesshoumaru! I'm NOT Sesshoumaru!" He growled. Mai jumped back. She stared at Inu Yasha for a very long time. He looked very different from Sesshoumaru.

His hair was wild, his eyes were wider and he didn't have a tail. But sure enough, he had that cocky ass additude." I'm Inu Yasha! Damn girl! Get it strait!"

" Inu Yasha! That was rude! Apologize!" A female told him from a distance. Inu Yasha turned around and looked at her with a " Do I have to listen to you" look on his face. She put her hands on her hips." Fine then. Sit boy!"

Inu Yasha went sailing to the ground face first. Mai winced. The girl walked over to Mai and scratched her head.

" Sorry about that. Inu Yasha can be a pain at times. Hi, I'm Kagome. Who may you be?" Kagome asked. Mai smiled and cocked her head to the side.

" I'm Mai. I didn't mean to call him Sesshoumaru. From what I can tell, their brothers. Am I right?" she asked. Kagome shook her head and helped up Inu Yasha.

" Kagome! Is everything alright?" A man called from the distance. Kagome looked over to where the voice was coming from. A young monk and a foxboy was coming from a hut, running twoards them.

" Yes Miroku, everything is okay. Hi Shippou!" Kagome ran over to the little foxboy and hugged him. Miroku walked over to Inu Yasha and examined his head. Inu Yasha waved him away from him, so Miroku walked away from him. But he stopped in front of Mai. He turned his head to look at her, and Mai was looking at him. They stayed like that for a while until Kagome broke their staring contest.

" Miroku, this is Mai. She called Inu Yasha Sesshoumaru on an accident. My guess is, she ran into him, he asked her to do something for him and she did, but she left soon afterwards. He kept bothering her though and he said something that she knew was true and didn't want to admit it to him. So she walked off. Am I right?" Kagome asked. Mai was dumbfounded.

_How did she figure that out? Is it that obvious? _She nodded blankly.

" Well then. I wonder if it was fate?" Miroku asked. They all looked at him blankly. Miroku grabbed Mai's hands and enclosed them in his hands. He looked deeply into her eyes and she looked nervously back. " I wonder if it was fate, for Mai to come to us, so she could bare me a child?" he finished. Kagome, Inu Yasha and Shippou fell over. Mai stared at him blankly. Miroku began to hug her.

Mai was lost now. Then she came back to her sences when he groped her butt. She pushed him away and slapped him in the face. Miroku rubbed his cheek.

" Well, I tried," he said. Kagome looked at Miroku. He looked back and smiled sheepishly.

" Must you ask every female that?" Kagome replied. Inu Yasha and Shippou got up and slapped Miroku in the back, making him fall on Mai. She tried to push him off of her, but he was too heavy for her at the time. Miroku got up and helped Mai to her feet. Thats when he seen the braid that was around Mai's waist unravel to reveal a tail. Miroku was dumbfounded and shocked. Inu Yasha seen it and was shocked. Shippou seen it and was surprised. Kagome seen it and thought it was pretty. But when Mai seen it, she was embarrased. She tried to braid it back up, but it stayed in it's regular poof.

" You have a TAIL?" Inu Yasha asked.


	3. Unholy Confessions

Mai nodded sadly. Shippou pulled it and smiled.

" She's demon alright, but what type?" he asked. Inu Yasha studied it carefully. He bent down and looked at it. He tugged it, looked at it, plucked some hairs off of it, and got slapped for doing so, and smelled it. Then he stood upstrait again. Inu Yasha nodded three times before he came to a conclusion.

" She's wolf demon. That I'm sure of." Inu Yasha replied. Mai looked to the ground and kicked some rocks. Kagome seen the sadness in her eyes, so she walked over to her.

" Whats wrong Mai?" she asked kindly. Mai looked up at her with tears in her eyes. Kagome got startled a bit. _Why is she crying? Is it because of her tail, or her being a demon? I don't know, but I want to find out._

" I don't want to be wolf demon anymore! I never wanted to be! I was a regular human, until I started to change... All I want to be is a regular human and be accepted as a human!" she cried out. Inu Yasha walked over to Mai and stood in front of her.

" What do you mean " regular"?" he asked. She lifted her head and looked at him.

" Aren't you a half demon, instead of a full demon, Inu Yasha? Don't you wish you were like the rest of the demons? Full, instead of half?" Mai asked him.

" Of course I would, who wouldn't want to be?" he replied. She nodded and continued.

" It's kind of like that. My whole family was human exept for my father and mother. My father was full wolf demon and my mother half. I got it from them both. I was human until I was 6. Thats when the demon started to take form inside of me. I wanted it to stop, and tried to stop it, but I fell unconsious when it happened." She ended. Kagome rubbed her back to try to comfort her.

Shippou told her it was fun being a demon and tried to explain to her what joys you could get out of it. Inu Yasha stood off to the side. Miroku gave her a hug, a nice and friendly hug. She looked at Inu Yasha from the corner of her eye.

_They don't understand Inu Yasha. I was a outcast. I can tell that happened to you. I got kicked out of my old villiage because I was demon. They said I brought Sesshoumaru to the villiage to attack them. It was his idea. Someone seen him come to my hut, look at me, then walk off. They said he spared me because I was demon like him and I was his little dummy. I can't stand steryotypical people._ She told Inu Yasha through telepathy.

He looked at Mai and nodded. _I agree, let's talk later though._ he said back.

Kagome got the idea to let Mai come on their journey with them. They walked throught a forest, where Kagome and Mai pointed out herbs that were used for cureing. Mai told Kagome about the herb that Jaken got for Sesshoumaru that he thought was for healing and getting more power. But was actually used for killing demons. Kagome told Mai about when Inu Yasha was in a herb garden, he smelled a garlic plant and began to sneeze for a week. So everytime he would try to fight, he sneezed. They were both laughing. Inu Yasha told Kagome to shutup, she told him to sit and of course he went smack down into the ground. Miroku helped him to his feet again and then they continued.

" Inu Yasha, you don't think that Mai bumped into you and told us that story just to set us up?" Miroku asked. Inu Yasha looked at him, then at Mai. _She did say that she had a run in with Sesshoumaru. He couldl've sent her to set us up. But then again. she looked like she was in real pain._

" Maybe, Miroku. We'll find out soon enough. I think she was telling the truth. Why do you ask?" Inu Yasha looked over at Miroku. He looked deep in thought. Then he shook his head and looked over to Inu Yasha.

" What? Oh, I don't know really. She looks pretty human, but she's demon. I was just thinking." he said. Inu Yasha walked ahead of them again and leaded the way. Shippou jumped on Kagome's shoulders and talked with Mai and her. Kagome felt a jewel shard nearby and told Inu Yasha. Kagome jumped on Inu Yasha's back and Shippou jumped on her back.

Miroku and Mai ran after them. Inu Yasha dilligently jumped from limb to limb with

Kagome and Shippou on his back, while Miroku and Mai dodged treebranches, upgrown roots and brush after them. When they finally reached the location, Kagome showed him where she felt a jewel shard at. Everyone stopped and looked at least 1 story into the air. The demon was huge! Shippou hid behind Kagome, who was hiding behind a tree. Miroku, Mai and Inu Yasha got into fighting position. Thats when Miroku and Inu Yasha realised that Mai was still there.


	4. Chapter Four

" Mai! Go over there with Kagome and Shippou! You cant fight!" Inu Yasha yelled. Mai took out her LyaLynn from her pack. Inu Yasha's mouth gapped open.

" I can so fight! I'll show you Inu Yasha, that your not the only demon that can use a sword skillfully!" Mai said proudly. The demon was getting tired of being ignored, so it roared and swiped at the three of them. Inu Yasha jumped up in the air and slashed at the demon's head. He blinded his right eye, but not that much damage.

" Damn! Kagome! Where do you see the jewel shard at?" Inu Yasha asked Kagome while dodging the demon's arm.

" I don't know....wait! I see it! It's-" Kagome was cut short because of Mai screaming.

" It's in his right arm! I see it!" Mai yelled. She raised the sword above her head and yelled. " Fire Dragon Blast Slash!" Mai yelled out. She sliced at the demon's arm. The sword burned through it's arm, tearing it away from the rest of the body. Inu Yasha jumped up and did Iron Reaver Soul Stealer and shredded the arm into pieces. Mai seen the jewel shard, soared twoards it, grabbed it and freefell to the ground. Luckily, Miroku jumped up and grabbed her before she fell to the ground.

" Thankyou Miroku....now you could let "me" go," Mai said. Miroku let go of her butt, then shivered as Mai slaped him. Then he got up and ran after her. Mai ran to Kagome and Shippou, handed her the jewel shard, then ran over to Inu Yasha to help him out again. Inu Yasha looked down and seen Mai and Miroku running over to help. He didn't want anymore help from Mai, so he slit the demon's head off with his claw.

It's head went flying off and blood went everywhere. Below, Miroku and Mai looked up and seen a wave of blood coming down from above twoards them. Mai grabbed Miroku's hand and ran away. When they were running, Mai tripped on an upgrown root and tumbled down a hill, Miroku tumbling above her.

" Mai! Miroku! Oh no! Inu Yasha, go help them out!" Kagome yelled to him. Inu Yasha seen them roll down the hill and ran down to help. Mai finally stopped at the bottom when Miroku came crashing down on her, making her shriek. Inu Yasha skidded to a stop and ran over to them.

" Miroku! Get off of Mai! Your crushing her!" Inu Yasha barked at him. Miroku got up and looked at an unconsious Mai. He seen her arm. It was twisted in the wrong direction and her foot was bruised badly.

" Oh no, Mai broke her arm and bruised her foot in the fall," Miroku told Inu Yasha. Kagome and Shippou ran down to join the rest of them. They both looked down at Mai's injuries and winced.

" Ouch! Poor Mai. We need to help her!" Kagome said. Shippou ran up and got Mai's bag. He ran back down to them.

" Mai's bag is filled with things to heal in one of these parts." Shippou said. Kagome looked in the bag for something that she could wrap her arm in for now. Miroku sat her up and Inu Yasha helped him hold Mai up. Kagome delicately wrapped her arm and foot up.

" Let's take her to Kaede's hut," Miroku suggested. They all agreed to that. But there was one problem: Who was to carry Mai? They all looked at eachother. Shippou was too little and Kagome was too weak. So Inu Yasha and Miroku took turns bringing her back to the villiage. When Mai woke up in Kaede's hut, she felt a sharp pain in her right arm and her foot was numb. She cried out in pain and tried to sit up, but was pushed back down by 2 pairs of hands. She looked to her sides and seen Kagome and Shippou smiling at her.

" So, how long was I out and how bad was it?" Mai asked.

" You were out for 2 days, 7 hours and you broke your arm. Oh yeah, your foot suffered some damage, but not as bad as your arm," Kagome told her. Mai sighed and looked up at the cieling. She knew she wasn't going to be up and about until her foot healed. Even after that healed, she wouldn't be able to use her sword because she broke her sword arm.

" Damn.." Mai hissed out. She tried to sit up again, but yet again, she was pushed down into the bed. " Well, can you sit me up?" she barked out. Kagome and Shippou jumped a bit. Mai slapped her head with her good arm and sighed. " I'm sorry. I'm grouchy because I won't be doing anything for the next month or so. It aggervates me a lot. Don't be scared. Please?" she pleaded. Shippou shook his head.

" Lady Kaede said no. She said that you need to lie down for a while until she thinks you should be moving around. But that won't be for a while," Shippou said. Kagome nodded in agreement. Mai closed her eyes and rested.


	5. Crawling

Meanwhile, Jaken ran to Sesshoumaru to tell him about Mai and the demon. Jaken was sure that this would help his master out a lot. Sesshoumaru was sitting on a rock that sat on a cliff that gave him a spectacular view of the forest and the sky above. Jaken ran over to his side. He barely glanced over his side before he told Jaken to stand where he was.

" Jaken. If it's something that you think will interest me in the least, tell me. Otherwise, get lost." Sesshoumaru was still pissed off from a few days back and that cursed herb. He didn't want anything else that Jaken bought if it was a herb or some kind of plant unless he recognized it. So if it was, he was ready to kick him clear across his jaw.

" Yes me Lord. It's about Mai." Jaken said. Sesshoumaru hissed. He didn't want to remember her. She was right before about the herb. That she had the right not to tell him about it. He only asked her how to use it.

She told him not to use it at all._ I guess that girl was right about saving my life....NO! I'm NOT going to let her win._ " ," he replied in a wisper.

" Ah...yes. Mai was with Inu Yasha, and they were fighting that demon that you sent out and told me to watch. Well, that demon had a jewel shard in it. Mai seen it, took out this sword that looked like the Tetsusaiga, and sliced it's arm right off. When Inu Yasha cut off the demon's head, Mai and the monk ran away from the wave of blood, but she tripped on a treeroot and tumbled all the way down the hill, resulting in a broken arm and a sprained foot," Jaken ended.

Sesshoumaru glanced at his servant oddly. " Why would I care?" he asked.

Jaken walked over to him more, but stayed 2 feet away from him. " Well, the only reason I told you this was because she could give you her sword. It's like the Tetsusaiga, but more powerful!" he exclaimed.

Sesshoumaru's eye's widened. _If the sword is more powerful than the Tetsusaiga, then Jaken must be telling the truth._ " Tell me Jaken, where did they take Mai to?" he asked curiously.

" They took her over to someone's house named Kaede. Mai's been resting there for 2 days now," Jaken informed Sesshoumaru.

" Then it's settled. We go find her and bring her back to us." Sesshoumaru almost sounded determined to get Mai back. Jaked was almost blown off of his feet when Sesshoumaru ran away from him.

" Lord Sesshoumaru! Do you even know where you're going?" Jaken yelled out. Sesshoumaru stopped in his tracks. For once, he felt stupid. He _didn't_ know where he was going, but then again, he could sniff her out. That way, he would find her. So he continued to run. Jaken sighed and ran after Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru kept headstrong about finding Mai. It was like finally getting the Tetsusaiga from his inferior little brother Inu Yasha. It was like a must. He had to have her back in his sights. It _was_ a must have. Like becoming a full demon to Inu Yasha, having Mai back near him again was his intentions and he wasn't going to let anything get to him. He finally got a wiff of Mai's sent. He smirked. She was nearby. He could almost taste her scent. Sesshoumaru continued running twoards her scent until he reached a villiage. There, her scent was even stronger. It grew even stronger and stronger until he finally stopped in front of Kaede's hut. Gracefully, he jumped into the doorway and stood his ground.

There was a low glow in the room from the candle. He could barely recognize anyone in the room until he got closer. On the left was the monk and the little foxboy. On the right was Inu Yasha and his wench, but sleeping peacefully in the middle was Mai. Not wanting to wake up his brother and annoying friends, Sesshoumaru got Mai's things up first, then walked over to the bed. He pulled the blanket from over her and gently picked her up with his arms. Sesshoumaru ran out of the hut and off into the woods with a sleeping Mai in his arms. He was careful as to where he ran because he didn't want to trip and make her fall on her bad arm, but of course he would never do that. Sesshoumaru looked down at Mai. She was sleeping peacefully in the crook of his arm.

He felt this sudden warmth in his heart when he looked down at her. It was this kind of warmth that was new and strange for him to feel. He was probibly growing that human emotion that made his younger brother feel sympathy and friendliness twoards them....No! He wouldn't let it get to him. Stupid human emotion! Why was he even thinking of it? Sesshoumaru got back to the cave when Mai woke up. He already lied her down in the bed when she came to. She sat up.


End file.
